


Fearless

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Once, Lillie hadn’t been afraid of anything.





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: in the garden.

Moon carefully made her way up to Nebby, picked it up, and turned around to send a thumbs-up Lillie’s way. Lillie could see her smile, bright and fearless.

Once, Lillie hadn’t been afraid of anything either. She hadn’t known to be, not until Gladion had left her. These days, the fear was always there. Maybe it always would be.

With a cheerful laugh, Moon let herself fall down into the yellow flowers below, Nebby held securely against her chest.

Lillie closed her eyes and didn’t open them again until she was sure they both made it to the ground okay.


End file.
